It's a Wonderful Life?
by faildown
Summary: After an accident leaves them separated, twins Ada and Aiden must fight to reunite with one another. The boy is found by a certain earl and his demon butler one faithful night while the girl is fighting to find the only family she has left. What happens when Aiden isn't there to protect his twin sister from the evils of underground London? Will they ever meet again?


The streets were soaked with cold rain water causing an eerie mist to swirl through the night air. A young girl's voice calling out along with panting breath and frantic footsteps are were the only sounds to be heard. She appeared to be about nine or ten years in age based on her height, voice, and childish face.

"Aiden!" She cupped her hands around her mouth to help project her voice. She looked exhausted and on the verge of collapsing in a fit of hysterical tears. Her tiny, underfed, shivering body was soaked from head to toe and her nose and cheeks were red from the cold.

"Aiden!" She screamed again causing her voice to crack as tears sprouted from her eyes. Nothing stirred from all of her calling. The only movement that caught her eye were the clouds that poofed from her lips every time she breathed out.

After nothing moved and no one called back, she realized that she wasn't going to find Aiden. With a pitiful pout, she sniffed and rubbed her crying eyes as she dragged her feet to a dark alleyway in defeat. Slumping against the brick wall, she slid down until she was sitting and brought her legs inward until she could rest her chin on her knees.

'Aiden.' She thought sadly as she forcefully clamped her eyes closed to prevent the tear that were creeping out of her eyes. 'You promised we would stick together.' She whimpered as bitter tears managed to escape her eyes.

"You promised!" She found her voice shouting angrily into the night before breaking down into a sobbing fit feeling utterly alone for the first time since her parents disappeared. With nowhere to go and no one to turn to, her body shook and shivered as she tried to fall asleep. She would continue to look for Aiden in the morning.

Unknown to her as she fitfully slumbered, a dark shadow was towering above the rooftop. The beings power practically sparked the area surrounding it as it focused its glowing red eyes on the shivering girl down below. A gentle breeze stirred up and allowed the creature to taste the child and get a whiff of her tasty soul. Letting out a slight growl, the being licked its smirking lips in want and hunger. Yes, it would definitely have to watch over this one and strike when the time was right.

The cunning being suddenly had a deliciously evil plan in mind for the girl. With a cheshire cat-like grin, the shadow was no longer towering over the little human and vanished in the blink of an eye. It now had a mission to set into motion as it's plan began to unfold. It was going to find the little girl's precious person, the one called Aiden, in hopes of getting to her mouthwatering soul. The plan already had a small hitch, however. The being had no idea who this Aiden was. It didn't know what Aiden looked like, how he acted, or even how old he was! It could only assumed that he was a male that meant the world to it's (hopefully) future meal.

To help start it's investigation, it was apparent that the being was going to have to take the form of a human. Stepping into the deserted street, the being whistled and shadows began to dance and twirl toward it. The shadows skirted and swirled around the being until they had it encased in a sphere of darkness. The night seemed to being quieter than silent until there was a sudden loud pop that echoed in the street. Soon sounds of joints popping in and out of socket followed as well as flesh ripping, blood dripping, and bones breaking filled the night. Through it all, the being never once uttered a sound of pain or discomfort as it had been around for centuries and often took the shape of a human through the years to help lure in meals. Needlessly to say, this kind of transformation was nothing new. It was a small price to pay to obtain the child's soul...

On the other side of town, a young boy was running as fast as his tiny legs would carry him. His soaked clothes were hugging his skin restricting movement and weighting him down. As he turned the corner, the boy was met with a solid mass which made him fall backwards onto the sidewalk. He hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him making him wince and cough to get air back into his lungs. His dark eyes darted up to see that he had run into an intimidatingly tall man man in a butler outfit. The man's grin gave the child chills. Jumping to his feet, the boy quickly apologized and turned to run away.

"Hold it." The butler commanded as his hand gripped the child's shirt collar to keep him from getting away.

The boy was too frightened to move and allowed the butler to turn him around. A shiver ran down his spine as his thoughts traveled to that of his twin. 'I'm so sorry, Ada.' Before he could think of his sister any longer, the hand gripping his collar became tighter. It seemed that the butler had asked the kid a question and grew impatient with the silence. "What?" The boy asked with a cracked voice unable to meet the man's eyes.

The butler glared at the child then opened his mouth to repeat himself when he darted his eyes to another part of the street. The boy child scoped out the area that the butler was watching a saw a boy a bit older than himself. He appeared to be from money judging by his clothing and the manner he held himself. The teen almost seemed flawless with the exception of an eye patch found on the teen's right eye.

"Sebastian!" The noble teen snapped in annoyance causing the child to flinch backwards. The sharp tone causing bad memories to flood the boy's senses. When the noble noticed the street rat he couldn't help but sneer. "Who is _this_?" He spat in disgust.

"Aiden! My name is Aiden and I don't need you to judge me!" Aiden shouted as he glared at the noble and his butler in anger. The child stomped away from the pair.

The noble teen smirked and glanced over at his demon butler then over to the child, and back again. The butler bowed in front of his master as his eyes glew pink. "Of course, little lord." The butler was gone in the blink of an eye.


End file.
